Vital Idol
by Star Knight Abraxis
Summary: I only wanted you to come over here cuz I can think of something for me and you to do...' Lammy's presented with a rather unusual task when she meets Teriyaki Yoko... [Lime, Yuri]


Disclaimer: All characters and lyrics involved are the property of several companies, most notably NaNaOnSha. No challenge to this status is expressed or implied. This fanfiction contains scenes of a sexual nature between two female characters. If this offends you, please proceed no further. The scene is a bit graphic, but I believe I've managed to keep it to a somewhat hard 'R' rating...

* * *

Lammy quailed under the cool, appraising look the other woman gave her. 'Teriyaki Yoko,' the sign outside had said. But a name certainly hadn't been enough to prepare her for this shapely green-skinned woman with short antennae and a long, slinky scale-patterned dress. Lammy felt like an insect under a microscope, or a piece of meat being judged for freshness. And she was going to be late!  
  
"Um, um... I really don't mean to be rude," Lammy stammered, "but I've got to get to the concert, and my friends are all going to be waiting for me, and I don't actually know how I ended up here but I really can't stay..." Teriyaki Yoko finished sizing Lammy up and looked her in the eye. "Oh, I can get you where you're going..."  
  
"Really?! That'd be great! Thank you!"  
  
"..._if_ you can make me happy." She smiled at the younger woman and stepped aside, ushering Lammy past her and into a dimly-lit room, air scented with incense and perfume. The layout and the decor -- low, felt-and-velvet covered tables stretching along Persian carpets -- drew Lammy's eyes along its lines towards the far end, where a large bed stood on a small pedestal.  
  
"In every way I want," Yoko clarified, locking the door behind her and leaning on it. Perhaps it hadn't been so much of a smile as an anticipatory, predatory leer.  
  
Lammy shivered, looking around the boudoir. The smiling skulls, the torches and gas lamps, the dusky, sultry atmosphere, and the well-lit four-poster bed, with its gauzy green and purple curtains pinned back... It made her at least as nervous as this strange woman. It looked like a voodoo parlor, or a tiki-themed restaurant, or, with the felt-covered tables, maybe some kind of strange casino...  
  
Casino.  
  
The words from the dream ran through her head again, even as she felt a comforting weight in her hands. _Dojo, casino, it's all in the mind..._  
  
"That's right!" Lammy could feel the resolve flooding through her body, stiffening her spine and rushing her thoughts into absolute clarity. "My guitar is in my mind!"  
  
She blinked, then looked down at the Paul Chuck custom guitar she was holding, the one she had carved from a living tree just minutes ago. "Oh, right. And in my hands, too." She giggled in embarrassment, then shook her head and struck a pose. "Leave it to Lammy!"  
  
Yoko licked her lips. "Oh, I will..."  
  
Lammy wasn't at all surprised by the unseen backup band launching into a rather synthesized J-pop tune. That seemed to happen a lot around her these days. And it gave Yoko a beat and a melody to sing to, even as Lammy set her fingers in position on the guitar.  
  
What _did_ surprise her was the feel of Yoko pressing up against her from behind, slick dress and soft body all along Lammy's back as she slipped her arms under Lammy's and reached up to hold her shoulders. "I know you're the wild and violent flame," she crooned softly into Lammy's ear. Behind them, the torches flared, letting Lammy see their mingled shadow stretching out towards the bed, even as she plucked out a creative echo of the words on her guitar.  
  
The idol singer nuzzled Lammy's neck and drew in a deep breath, sending shivers down the lamb's spine. "I still smell your smoke and I can't play straight with your game," she continued. Lammy didn't wear perfume, and couldn't have smelled of much more than baby powder right now, but the thought of Yoko taking pleasure from her scent set her hands trembling, lending a daring vibration to the guitar's sound.  
  
Then Yoko suddenly pulled away, straightening up and turning with a few steps so she was now in front of Lammy, giving her a challenging, amused look. She was so beautiful by the lamplight. "That doesn't mean that I am yours. I'm not alone, I'm not a fool, I have a lot to give." She ran her hands down her sides as Lammy played, smirking as she saw how the guitarist's eyes followed the hands helplessly, lingering on each curve and hollow the dress highlighted.  
  
She leaned forward, cupping Lammy's chin in one hand. "In any case, it's up to you, if you can show that you can give more than I got to give." She leaned in and kissed Lammy firmly on the mouth, making her miss a beat in surprise. Then she pulled back, leaving Lammy with a dazed expression and a tingle in her lips that tasted of lipstick and some fiery mint.  
  
Yoko moved around to Lammy's side, placing a hand on Lammy's shoulder and leaning down. "It might be you," she sang as she nipped Lammy's ear with a quick kiss. "Or maybe you." Another kiss, this one on the side of her neck, sending further shivers and dizziness through her. "My mind is jumping back and forth and up and down." Lammy's own mind was spinning, even as her practiced fingers improvised a spectacular riff on Yoko's theme. The sensations, the warmth inside, the dizziness and euphoria were overwhelming her, and she knew somehow that this was only a taste of what was coming.  
  
"Somebody come and rescue me before an angel comes to take me round and round." She backed away from Lammy, arms outstretched enticingly, towards the bed. The lights might have framed Lammy in a beautiful angelic halo, but in the lamb's shadow, Yoko looked anything but pure and innocent. Without missing a beat, she slid onto the bed, then leaned back and spun around, dress pulling tightly around her as she moved. Her eyes caught Lammy's again as she came to rest on her side, head propped on one hand.  
  
Crooking a finger at Lammy, she sang, "I only wanted you to come over here cuz I can think of something for me and you to do." She turned onto her back and raised one of her long, slender legs straight into the air through the slit in her dress, letting the fabric fall away to reveal only smooth, bare flesh. Lammy swallowed as she played, moving almost involuntarily towards the bed, hypnotized by the sight. 'Something for you and me to do.' Lammy could be naive sometimes, but she did realize -- now, if not earlier -- what Yoko was doing, what she meant. What she wanted.  
  
And she realized she wanted it too.  
  
Yoko sat up as Lammy approached the bed, and touched the collar of Lammy's t-shirt as she stared into her eyes. "If I can have another, another dream, the devil would come back to pick me up with you." She traced along the collar as Lammy picked out her notes, trying to breathe evenly.  
  
Then, as the music transitioned into a quick bridge, she grabbed the collar and yanked, and Lammy had to stifle a cry as she tumbled onto the bed. She sat up, dazed, and adjusted her guitar into her lap. Yoko, now across the bed from her, smiled, fixing her with an aggressive, unwavering stare.  
  
Never breaking eye contact, Yoko began to crawl across the bed towards Lammy. "I wanna be a girl that has a lot to give, never caught alone, never shedding tears." Lammy watched her eyes, her mouth, the flashes of leg just visible past her body and the slit in her dress. Alone? No, no...  
  
Yoko was smiling as she leaned her face in close to Lammy's, singing softly, almost sharing a secret. "So I need a man that really understands every little thing and knows my fears." A man? Lammy held her guitar close, almost shielding herself from the idol singer. A _man?_ But... Lammy's confused thoughts were cut off as Yoko kissed her again, letting her hand linger on Lammy's collar, two fingers hooked under it.  
  
The fingers stroked Lammy's skin for a moment, then pulled away, tracing across her t-shirt. "It might be you, or maybe you." The fingers traced to the left, then to the right, drawing a gasp from Lammy each time. "My mind is jumping back and forth and up and down." Had Lammy thought her head was spinning before? It was nothing compared to this.  
  
The fingers traced lower, down across her stomach, behind the guitar, then pulled away, fondling the smooth finish of the guitar, running up the neck to gently caress Lammy's fingers as she changed chords. "Somebody come and rescue me before an angel comes to take me round and round." She smiled disarmingly at Lammy for a moment, then abruptly gripped the guitar, yanked it away, and tossed it spinning across the room, where it came to rest in a pile of cushions. Yoko took Lammy by the shoulders and pushed her back down to the bed, then tumbled them to the side. Bodies pressed and tangled together for a heated moment until they came to rest, Yoko straddling the flushed, breathless lamb.  
  
But Lammy was lost only briefly. 'My guitar is in my mind!' The words echoed even as she plunged in for a deep, passionate kiss with the taller woman. And it was true. Just today -- just in the last fifteen minutes -- she'd used her guitar skills to master the use of a firehose, an airplane's yoke, a chainsaw -- even a long-eared squalling baby. As long as there was something she could hold in her arms, she knew she could do anything.  
  
And so she wrapped her arms around Yoko, left hand deftly playing along her back, right hand sliding up through the slit in her skirt to caress the smooth leg beneath. She was rewarded by a gasp from Yoko -- the first crack in her cool, amused self-control.  
  
The green-skinned idol pulled back, a smoldering smile on her face. "I only wanted you to come over here cuz I can think of something for me and you to do." Lammy wasn't quite sure how it happened, but with a sound of whipping denim, her jeans had suddenly joined the guitar on the other side of the room. Suddenly, she felt very bare and defenseless. But her confidence was as strong as ever, and she leaned back in for another kiss. This time, though, her left hand slid the zipper on the back of the dress all the way down, and her right darted between Yoko's legs for just a moment before grabbing the skirt, gathering it up, and pulling the whole dress off in a single smooth motion.  
  
Yoko pulled away once more, letting Lammy see the lust in her eyes, echoed by the rest of her shapely body, clad only in the scantiest of underthings. "If I can have another, another dream, the devil would come back to pick me up with you." And slowly, tantalizingly, she pulled off Lammy's shirt, then pulled her up, letting Lammy's talented hands finish the disrobing for both of them.  
  
For a moment, Lammy felt abashed, comparing her frankly tomboyish figure to this voluptuous, mature woman. But then Yoko lowered her back to the bed, and all rational thought was lost as her senses were overwhelmed.  
  
Time ceased to have a meaning. Lammy could feel Yoko's hands all over her body, Yoko's lips, Yoko's tongue. She was dimly aware that she was caressing the soft, warm shape around her similarly, but the passion was blurring it all into one wonderful sensation, one overwhelming rush of warmth and taste and a smell almost like brimstone, but so much more sensuous. Yoko was still singing, but her voice was catching in gasps. "Oh I do hope that the, that the time comes... Time has come for me to, me to have fun..."  
  
And now the passion was rising within her, like a swelling of burning embers. Lammy clutched tightly to Yoko even as Yoko clutched tightly to her, each of them raising the other's passion to a burning point. "I'm talking bout a lot of fire..."  
  
Sensation, tingling, burning, enrapturing, rolled through Lammy, charging her with energy each time. Riding the waves of euphoria, she felt like she would never stop, would never come back down to Earth, and that she'd never want to. "I'm talking bout no getting tired..."  
  
Ecstacy. For a timeless eternity. "Forever and ever..."  
  
In the arms of someone beautiful, passionate, caring, sensuous. "Together forever..."  
  
And then all was a crescendo to a coda.  
  
An unknowable amount of time later, two women lay in bed, skin pressing against skin beneath the sheets, letting themselves cool from the melting puddles of bliss they had become. The taller looked down at the shorter. "You were just as I expected: really good!"  
  
Lammy smiled, pulling herself close to Yoko, arms wrapped around her. "Thanks! That's what I do best," she said, then blushed bright red as her ears caught up with her mouth.  
  
And Yoko only laughed and pulled her lover close.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
All right! Wasn't that a groove?  
  
Well, I've written the one category of story I never in a thousand years would have thought I'd write, something so scandalous and tawdry that I blush to have written it. Yes, a songfic. Oh, the shame...  
  
Still, if there's any fandom where songfics can work, it's this one. Especially when the song is one actually sung and played by the story's main characters. (Trying to slot in, say, Chop Chop Master Onion's raps into a story like this might have been a bit less successful. Well, okay, maybe his Romantic Love karate one. But probably not.) Ironically enough, I've heard fans of the game call this the worst track in Um Jammer Lammy, but I've never minded it all that much. Yes, I have no taste.  
  
For me, it's a rare experience to have a story almost write itself, but that's what happened here. I was listening to 'Taste of Teriyaki,' Teriyaki Yoko's song, when a sudden revelation hit me. 'Wait a second, she's trying to _seduce_ her!' And immediately, scenes and visuals began slotting into place in my mind. And I just had to laugh out loud when the song got to the little 'congratulations' exchange at the end. In the end, it pretty much came down to copying the lyrics into a document and building up a paragraph or so around each line, and it went surprisingly quickly -- I started and finished the actual writing in just an evening. (Given my usual pace, that's lightning speed.)  
  
Many thanks to my pre-reader, for useful commentary and encouragement, and my girlfriend, for putting up with a guy like me. And remember -- no cutting corners, and you gotta believe!

* * *

"Thirty seconds?!? Oh noooooooo! I'm gonna be laaaaaaaate!"  
  
Yoko watched in amusement as Lammy rushed around the room, picking up her clothes and struggling to get into them, managing to cram both legs into one leg of her jeans. Pulling the sheets to her chest, Yoko sat up and flipped on the fax machine -- or rather, the supersonic matter transporter -- on the nightstand beside her. Thirty seconds would be plenty of time.  
  
She was a bit surprised when the phone began to ring, and paper spooled out -- along with a person. Who, Yoko noted with surprise, looked much like Lammy, only... darker. Ashen grey skin, black hair, black outfit with a nicely-chosen skull-and crossbones motif on the t-shirt, and a guitar in speckled black and white. Oh, and a very annoyed expression on her face. But bodily, almost Lammy's Twin.  
  
Yoko looked back and forth between the two for a moment, and then licked her lips. "Oh, my."  
  
She let the sheet drop. 


End file.
